Sex By the Poolside Part 2 To a Kiss By the Pool
by radicalchickster
Summary: Chad and Sonny's adventure continues as they delve into the deed, while Chad's dad leaves him the house and cars for the weekend and while Sonny's mother is gone as well, as so she can do whatever she pleases.


Lol, because someone asked I've decided to continue Sonny's exploit furthermore from A Kiss By The Poolside, and write part 2: Sex by the Poolside. Once again, I do not own Sonny With A Chance nor any of the characters; that is all Disney's deal. Oh, and by the way Happy Mother's Day! :D

-Laur

"**M**y dad said you could stay," Chad padded silently over to the poolside a few minutes later after returning from indoors, sweat dribbling down his forehead in the stifled humidity and straying across his cheeks.

"You look like you could use a cool dip," I blushed warmly, spreading out on my back and feeling the icy water cleanse my skin. "Wait!" I panicked for a moment, shaking out my damp curls and attempting a doggy paddle over the shallow end. Chad crouched beside me, placing his head on my arms as I rested against the side of the pool, nearly breathless. "Is your dad home?"

"No," Chad rolled his sky blue eyes, which twinkled with delight. "He had an important business call. Which is why, that makes it all the more easier to do … this." Chad pressed his lips passionately against my own, his tongue exploring my mouth and making my stomach churn with butterflies. I felt my pulse race hot between my thighs and recovered, gasping for air after we'd made out for a few minutes.

"Sonny, what is it?" Chad said concerned reaching for my hand and pulling me out of the water. I buried my face in his muscular shoulder, panting like crazy. "Sonny," his fingers stroked my scalp, a jolt of electricity spiraled down my back. "Sonny," he repeated again in a soft tone. "Talk to me."

"I really just love this," I admitted at last. "I love you." Chad's eyes grew misty and he smiled sheepishly, looking at the ground.

"I love you too," Chad said without missing a beat. "I always have, since the first day we met. And, I'm sorry for acting like such an ass all the time in front of your friends from "Chuckle City'."

"It's ok," I said shaking my head. "They just make it so complicated to date you."

"Why?" Chad raised his eye brows. "They're probably jealous."

"Well, yeah maybe." I confessed. "I'd be a bit jealous too if I were Tawni, I mean cause you make an amazing boyfriend. It's just more the fact that they keep telling me all these odd rumors about how you push a girl to have sex and once you've 'conquered' them you break up."

"Sonshine," Chad said affectionately. "I'm honestly not that way. At all. If you don't want to have sex, then I'm not going to make you do something you're not ready for. All the girls I was with used me because of my fame, my talent."

"Oh," I flamed scarlet, a smiled edging its way up my lips. "But, you do realize we've always been interrupted each time we've tried to do it. Like, a few weeks ago when we were almost halfway there… Nico interrupted us in my dressing room. I don't want to have that again."

"Ha ha, that's so true." Chad remarked indignantly peering into my eyes, and stroking my bare thigh. A shiver arose in me. "We're alone now though, and I'd like to see what's under that t shirt. Why are you covering yourself up anyway?"

"I get bad sun burns," I said shyly.

"Or, maybe you're just self conscious about your body. There's no reason to be, Sonny. You're beautiful."  
I smirked, "Thanks, but not more so than Portlyn."

Chad scoffed, "Portlyn, has nothing to do with this. I hope you know that. She's like too skinny and you're way curvy, you've got meat on your bones. You're what I want." Chad's thumb traced an outline of my lips and he wrapped one arm around my torso, pulling me into his lap.

"You're really sweet," I said simply planting a kiss on his cheek. "People were wrong about you."

"And," Chad said huskily leaning in to brush my lips with his own. "I just wonder how I got so lucky to have you."

Chad's tongue massaged my own and his hand went up my short, grabbing me playfully. I felt my breath rise and fall when each and every moment of ecstasy approached. "Sonny," Chad moaned. "I want you." I cast off my shirt without a moment's hesitation and sighed giddily. "I've wanted you since day one." Chad massaged my back and planted kisses along my spine, his hand skillfully unhooked my bra, a maneuver I had a feeling he'd done a thousand times or so. He guided my hand downwards toward his you-know-what and gestured for me to massage it. Chad climbed on top of me and gently cupped my breasts, biting and sucking. It was just as he was about to enter me, that we experienced a small problem.

"Chad!" I said incredulously, dabbing sweat from my forehead with the back of one hand. "You have to USE A CONDOM!"

"Oh, right." Chad flushed. "Be right back!" He darted toward his three story adobe brick house in all his naked glory, and I couldn't quite help but check out his tanned muscular ass. He looks good, I thought grinning ear to ear. He's so damn sexy.

Chad sprint back, worry shining in his eyes. "Uh, Sonny." He said quietly. "We're kind of out of condoms."

"Chad," I said sighing deeply. "Then, it's no bueno."

"Ah," Chad folded his arms across his chest. "I figured."

"Or," I suggested. "You could pull out really fast."

"Sonny," Chad pecked the top of my head. "I'm not getting you pregnant. "

"So," Chad said as he fastened the tie to his swimming trunks and as I slipped into a dry cotton tee and khaki shorts. "I was thinking of cooking you dinner here tonight. That all right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "That's sweet."

"You're sweet," Chad crushed his lips against the nape of my neck and pressed his body up against mine. I could feel how hard he was and I wanted it.

"I'm gonna go pick up the ingredients." Chad said toweling off his shaggy sunkissed blonde hair and flashing me a megawatt smile. "And, some condoms."

"Kay," I smiled widely.

"When I get back," Chad murmured in my ear. "I want to take a shower with you."

"Make yourself at home!" Chad called over his shoulder, swinging the keys to his Hot Rod. "The house is ours for the weekend!"


End file.
